


Butterfly blossoms

by 1234LemonGrub



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1234LemonGrub/pseuds/1234LemonGrub
Summary: Amanda and her Siblings is going in earth school and encounters new adventures.Starco children:•Amanda Butterfly- oldest, has 100% Marco's personality•Crescent Butterfly- Crescenta's older twin brother, has 75% of Star's personality (but less noisy)and 25% of Marco's personality•Crescenta Butterfly- Crescent's younger twin sister, has 50% of Star's personality(less noisy) and 50% of Marco's personality.Osckie kid:•Janice- oldest child, has Oskar's personality but Jackie's hobbies•Jacob- second kid, has Jackie's personality but Oskar's hobbies•Olivia- third kid, has both parents personality, has both hobbies.Jantom kid:•Alex- has both parents personality, chill with no anger issues, human appearance (but has powers)•Axel- has more of Tom's personality (including anger issues), demon appearance (has powers)Brittney x Justin kid:•Cassandra Leigh Armberg- only kid, has both parents personality, not friendly and extrovert like Justin, loves sports and make-up.Disclaimer:Some of the ship kids are not mineCredits to the artist of some of the characters.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Favorite Star VS the Forces Of Evil Writings





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star and Marco decided to send their children to Echo Creek after recieving their wands so that they can learn they culture and interact with humans in earth.
> 
> How will this turn out?

"And the princess and the prince lived happily ever after." Star closed the story book in her hands and kissed her children's forehead one by one.

Crescent raised his hand. "Mommy, do we have to go through mewberty? That sounds scary."

"Yeah, I don't want to hurt anyone." Crescenta added.

Star smiled softly at her precious bundle of joy and carresed the blue crescent moon birthmark on their cheeks. "Yes sweetie it's unavoidable, I remembered when I gone through mewberty your dad freaked out." She said, chuckling to herself.

"Mom, what is earth like?" Amanda asked curiously.

Star pressed her pointing finger on her chin. "Earth is a pretty good place to live in, they got Tacos and triangle food and the Old Youthful Glazier and other exciting stuff." Star said and pulled Amanda's cheeks a little, stretching her birthmark.

She looked at her children and kissed their cheeks, making them giggle.

She pulled away and got up, "goodnight my little angels." She said softly.

"Goodnight mom." They replied in unison.

Star walked out of the room to her and Marco's bedroom.

She knocked on the door three times before she turned the knob and came in.

Marco who was reading a newspaper looked up at her and smiled.

Star smiled back and slipped in between the sheets and the mattress of the bed.

"So, how are they doing?" Marco asked, turning his head towards Star.

"I told them how much fun earth is and they believed me." Star stated and hugged Marco's arm.

Marco leaned his head on top of Star's. "Did you tell them about tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah..do we really have to ship them to Earth?" Star stated, worried about her children.

Marco nodded. "Yes, so that they could learn to live for themselves without us." He stated.

"Okay." Star simply said and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Star." Marco said and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Marco." Star replied and snuggles closer to her husband.  
_______________

Star, Marco and their children left for Earth using one of the carriges of the castle.

"Good thing it's Sunday or else we will have to take them to school." Star said to Marco.

Marco smirked. "Told ya so, it's always good to be prepared, right princess?" Marco turned to Amanda who just smirked with her dad.

"We're here madame." The driver stated.

Star and Marco looked at each other and smiled.

The children got out of the carriage and ran to the Diaz's house excitedly.

"Kids don't run or you'll hurt yourself!" Marco stated that made Star chuckled.

"Still the Safe Kid eyy Marco?" Star teased her husband.

Marco just grunted and they got out of the carriage and walked towards the house.

"Marco it's so nice to have you back!" Mr.Diaz's mexican accented voice filled Marco's ears.

"Papa!" Marco replied and hugged his dad.

He pulled away and looked at his mom. "Mom, I missed you." Marco stated and hugged his mother.

Marco's mom pulled away and looked at Star. "Come inside Star! Rafael made his signature Tacos!" Mrs.Diaz stated in a cheerful voice.

"Whooh Tacos! I missed those." Star cheered and walked into the house.

The end of chapter


	2. Chapter 2 : First Day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Amanda and her siblings go to school and met friends, and they other ship kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins wand both have moon shaped crystals and have almost the same design.
> 
> Amanda's wand is a scepter with a crystal shaped into the same shape of her birthmark.

Amanda's POV  
I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock on my bedside table.

I groaned and slammed the stop button shut.

I sat up and stretched my arms and got out of my bed.

I walked towards my closet and chose an outfit and settled for a green jacket and blue sleeveless knee-high dress, accompanied by a pair of cyan sneakers.

I grabbed a towel from the towel rack and walked out of my room.

I knocked on the door of my siblings' rooms, saying : "Wake up!" Each time.

I walked towards the bathroom and went in and closed the door.

I put my clothes on the table near the shower room.

I walked in the shower room (inside the bathroom) and  
put my towel on the towel rack.

After taking a bath, I wrapped a towel around my body and one on my hair.

I got out of the shower room and headed for the sink where the mirror is located.

I unwrapped the towel around my hair and grabbed a hair brush and blow dryer.

I don't usually use my magic, so I brushed my hair and turned the blow dryer on afterwards.

I continued brushing my brown hair while blow drying it so that it will be straight not curly.

After that, I reached for my clothes and put them on.

I tied my hair into a ponytail and got out of the bathroom, only to be find Crescenta and Crescent chatting across the bathroom.

I'm okay and close to my siblings but they are a lot closer to each other, maybe because their twins.

I'm never the kind to use my magic on basic things and I'm not really adventurous which is exactly the opposite of my siblings and I prefer to read and be in a silent room rather than a loud one.

I knocked on the open bathroom door earning their attention.

"The bathroom is unoccupied." I stated and walked downstairs for breakfast

I stopped beside my grandmother (Mrs.Diaz) and looked at what she is cooking.

"Good morning dear, how's your sleep?" Grandma greeted me.

I nodded. "It's good, I adjusted to the new environment." I replied.

"What are you cooking today?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I'm cooking waffles, sit down on the table sweetie." She requested.

I obliged and sat down on one of the seats.

A few moments later, Crescent and Crescenta came downstairs, chatting with each other.

"So, what are we gonna do after school?" Crescent asked his twin sister.

Crescenta thought for a while before replying. "We can go to the bounce lounge, I heard they're hosting a big party this day." Crescenta suggested in which Crescent agreed to.

And yes, Alex (Crescenta's bff) gave her dimensional scissors which he got from hekapoo.

They turned to me. "Amanda, are you coming with us?" Crescenta asked me.

"Yeah, come with us, it will be fuuuun!" Crescent added.

I wanted to read the new book I purchased after school but I'm the oldest child and it's my responsibility to look out for them, and i have to admit that I am curious of what it will be like to go to an adventure with my siblings.

So I nodded which made Crescent pulled his fist up in the air with glee while Crescenta had a shocked look on her face.

I never actually spent time with my siblings alone cause I'm always studying and being alone (not that it's bad) in fact, the only time I got into an adventure with them is when we we're kids and we stole a bag of gold from the leprechauns and which in turn made Dad apologize for our misdeeds and he lectured us for almost an hour about being a good girls and behaving well.

Crescenta and Crescent sat on a chairs across mine and pulled out their phones, probably to chat with their friends on Facebook.

"Twins, no phones on the table please." Mrs.Diaz warned us, while walking towards the dining table with a tray in her hands.

They obliged and put their phones in their pockets and waited for breakfast to come.

Grandma puts the tray on the table and placed the plates with waffles in front of us and the syrups.

"Yey waffles." The twins said in unison and licked their lips while looking at the waffles in front of them.

I just chuckled and ate my waffles while they delved in to theirs.

So that's our breakfast, we chatted together about stuff (well, mostly the twins are chatting together) and finished our breakfast.

And we're now here, waiting for the school bus to arrive.

A few moments later the school bus arrived and we walked in, waving goodbye to our grandparents.

I sat on a chair near the window with the twins beside me (each seat can accompany 3 people).

I looked out the window, studying the view of Echo Creek, so that I could easily adapt to the environment.

The bus came to a halt and everyone got out.

Me and my siblings got out and walked towards our lockers (I had studied the map of the school) and opened it using our passcode.

We put our stuff in our lockers and closed it (the twins' lockers are next to mine).

"Hey, you're the new students right?" A girl with wavy brown hair and neon green streaks asked us.

"Um..yeah?" I replied, unsure if we're the only ones who transferred here.

She just chuckled. "Let me tour you around." She said which made Crescent grin.

"Okay!" Crescent replied which made her look at him and froze for a bit.

My twins are good looking people (not to brag) my dad has a handsome face and my mom has a beautiful innocent face.

And also me 

"So..shall we?" The girl asked.

I frowned. "Who..are you?" I asked.

She smiled a little. "I'm Olivia Greason"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the Butterfly kids meets students and other ship kids mostly osckie kid (but also Brittney x Justin kid)
> 
> The start is still Amanda's POV.

"And this, is the school gym where we do training and practices and I'm in the skateboarding team." Olivia said with a smile (specifically for Crescent but he's busy with looking around to even notice).

Where here in the gym, where club members are coincidentally training.

"And who's that pretty lady over there?" Crescent said, pointing at a girl with black hair and blue eyes.

Olivia raised her eyebrows and looked at the girl Crescent is talking about. "Oh, that?" She asked and looked at Crescent.

Crescent nodded eagerly.

She turned around and pointed at the girl, her left hand on her right arm. "That's Cassie, Cassie Armberg she's the sports club trainer and leader, she basically runs the whole club." She said.

I looked at Cassie. She's beautiful but has make-up that makes it more undefined (if you know what I mean).

She aligned the megaphone's mic piece to her mouth. "You're not doing it right you little turds, why did you even joined this club?!" She said in the megaphone with a loud voice.

"Oooh sassy." Crescent stated with glee.

I rolled my eyes. What a turd.

She then walked towards a guy. "Hey you, you're pretty weak, drop 100 reps." She said which the guy obliged and got into push up position.

Cassie sat on the guy's back with her leg crossed which surprised everyone (including me).

Cassie looked around and shrugged. "What? I only said 100 reps, I didn't say anything about not putting weights." She stated.

The guy started doing his reps with Cassie on his back, counting each rep.

I just kept silent and didn't say anything even though I have a lot of complaints about her attitude.

Olivia must've noticed the look on my face. "Yeah, Cassie is like that but most of the time she's just silent and serious cause she really takes everything she does seriously, even sports and being a leader she will always get what she wants whatever it takes and she wants perfection at its finest." Olivia explained.

I nodded, not saying anything.

"100" Cassie declared and got off the guys back.

She walked towards us (specifically Olivia) and put her hand on her hip. "Olivia Greason, who are these people?" She said in a snobbish tone.


	4. Chapter 4 : Meeting Cassie

Olivia pointed to us, "Oh them? They're the new kids, I was just showing them around Echo Creek Academy." She explained to Cassie.

Cassie just looked at us from head to toe until her eyes dropped to Crescent, she stared at him for a few seconds before looking back at Olivia.

"You're late for practice." She stated with a blank face that spells ' you're in big trouble ' before walking away.

Olivia turned to us and bowed her head. "Excuse me but I have to go, you can leave if you want to." She stated before lifting her head up.

Crescent swung his arms around both of our shoulders, and grinned. "Don't worry, we don't have any class today anyways, we can watch you guys practice." He stated.

I looked at Olivia only to be met by her blushing expression, who unfortunately wasn't noticed by Crescent.

"Hey Olivia, What do you say?" I asked.

I didn't want to force her to be watched by us if she doesn't want to or if she's uncomfortable with it.

"Uh..sure!" She replied with a certain hesitance.

-Unfinished-


End file.
